Joyeux Noël
by Mikii
Summary: Sirius et Remus passent Noël chez les Potter.


- Vous n'avez pas fait mauvaise route ?

Remus s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson et pénétra dans le couloir.

- Nous avons été surpris par la neige, répondit-il après avoir fait la bise à Lily. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en tomberait tant. Mais on a pu se débrouiller.

- Bien alors, sourit la jeune femme en prenant le manteau de son ami. Tu me suis à la cuisine ? Harry finit de prendre son goûter.

- Ok, répondit Remus, laissant la porte entr'ouverte pour son petit ami.

- Hey ! Moony, joyeux noël ! lança James dès qu'il le vit entrer.

Le brun à lunettes donna l'accolade à son ami, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca commençait à faire longtemps. Et où est Padfoot ? demanda t-il en se détachant, cherchant son meilleur ami des yeux. Perdu dans la tempête ?

- Il est en train de ranger sa moto. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser dehors avec ce temps. En tous cas, joyeux noël à toi aussi, James ! Ca me fait très plaisir de passer les fêtes en votre compagnie, fit Remus, esquissant un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

- Autant que nous, Moony. Comment ça s'est passé, hier ? demanda James en lançant un regard inquiet au blond. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Bien, promit Remus. Harry a fini de manger ? lança t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet.

- Mmh, marmonna James en acquiescant d'un air vague.

Remus se pencha sur le transat de son neveu d'adoption et lui sourit gentiment.

- Hey bonhomme, comment vas-tu ?

Le bébé s'agita dans son siège, donnant des coups de pieds frénétiques dans le vide. Sa mère se pencha pour défaire la ceinture et le prit dans ses bras.

- Prend-le un peu, Remus. Il doit avoir envie de bouger.

- Tu penses que Harry me reconnaît ? demanda le jeune homme à Lily avant de tendre les bras d'un geste hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense, oui, tâcha de le rassurer la jeune femme.

- Joyeux Noël, tout le monde ! cria une voix depuis la porte d'entrée. Et alors, personne pour m'accueillir ? Où vous avez caché mon filleul ?

James alla retrouver Sirius dans l'entrée. De grands éclats de rire vinrent résonner contre les murs de la cuisine avant que les deux hommes n'y débarquent.

- Harry ! s'écria Sirius, se précipitant sur Remus et le bébé. Ca vaaa, adorable petite chose ? Tu fais un bisou à tonton Paddy ?

- Je crois qu'il est encore un peu petit, rigola son petit ami.

- C'est surtout qu'il ne tient pas à toucher à ta barbe, Padfoot. Tu aurais pu te raser avant de venir, tu te laisses vraiment aller, gars.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux que la barbe m'aille bien mieux qu'à toi, Prongs, le taquina Sirius en prenant son filleul des bras de Remus. Salut Lily ! lança t-il avec un grand sourire. Je t'emprunte ton fiston un moment, l'informa t-il avant de quitter la cuisine. Et puis je suis sûr que tu aimes ça, hein p'tit gars ! Regarde, regarde Harry, ça pique, c'est rigolo !

Il passa les petits doigts du bébé sur son menton et Harry gargouilla.

- Ah ! Je savais que ça te plairait ! Ton père n'est qu'un ignorant. C'est plutôt lui qui doit te gêner, avec ses lunettes !

Sirius ne prêtant aucune attention au fait qu'il parlait très fort, les trois autres entendirent tout de sa conversation à sens unique. Lily éclata de rire et Remus prit place sur un tabouret, à table, en laissant échapper un léger soupir.

- Celui-là, il ne changera jamais.

- Tu veux un thé, Remus ? proposa la jeune femme. Son ami acquiesça et Lily fouilla dans un placard à la recherche de quelques boîtes. James en fit de même pour extirper un paquet de biscuits. Il posa cela sur un plateau et prépara leur service à thé.

- J'amène tout ça au salon !

Quittant la pièce en chantonnant, il partit rejoindre Harry et son parrain.

- Si on faisait un jeu, pour patienter ? proposa James en se levant du canapé.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure et Peter n'arrivait toujours pas. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de savoir s'il n'avait pas été bloqué quelque part à cause de la quantité impressionnante de neige qui était déjà tombée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas… Des mimes ? lança son mari. Mais en ayant le droit aux voix, ça fera bien rigoler le petit, ça !

- Hey ! Hey ! Saute, Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en tenant le bébé sur ses genoux. Attention, on traverse maintenant une zone de secousses, attache-toi bien ! fit-il d'une grosse voix en faisant bondir Harry qui agitait les bras en lançant des grands éclats de sa voix aigue.

- Sirius, ça te dit ? demanda James, les mains sur les hanches. Oh, Sirius !

- Gaffe, Harry ! Le grand méchant s'apprête à nous attaquer, il va falloir accélérer maintenant !

Donnant de grandes impulsions sur ses pieds, Sirius fit sauter son filleul plus haut en le maintenant fermement sous les aisselles.

- Un 4x4 ? proposa Remus, faisant comme si son petit ami avait entamé le jeu.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sirius leva finalement les yeux vers ses trois amis.

- Hein ?

- Bon aller, je commence ! lança Lily en claquant dans ses mains.

Elle se leva du tapis et se dirigea vers la table du salon. La main appuyée sur le rebord du meuble, elle remonta des lunettes imaginaires sur son nez et cria très fort :

- Black ! Potter ! Un peu de silence, je vous prie !

- Comme si McGonagall ne s'en prenait qu'à nous ! s'écria James, faussement vexé.

- Seulement les trois quart du temps, chéri, rigola Lily en haussant les épaules. Bon aller, à toi !

- Pourquoi tu nous as crié dessus, ça ne va pas ? demanda d'un air sérieux Sirius à la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de James.

Remus cala son menton dans le creux de sa main et attendit de voir la prestation de James. Il se doutait parfaitement que Sirius venait de plaisanter et qu'il se préparait à présent à deviner le premier ce qu'allait mimer leur ami. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de quitter la pièce, et Remus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! hurla soudain le brun à lunettes et entrant en trombe dans le salon, faisant valser la porte derrière lui.

Harry sursauta sur les genoux de son parrain et agita vivement ses avant-bras.

- Sirius ! fit Remus en rigolant. Le matin, trouva t-il utile de préciser.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers lui.

- Oh, parfait Moony ! s'écria James en éclatant de rire.

Il se précipita sur le canapé et poussa Remus afin qu'il prenne son tour.

- Harry, tu viens voir papa ? fit-il en souriant toujours largement et en tendant les bras vers le bébé.

- Saleté ! cria Sirius. Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça ! C'était quoi ce cri, d'abord ?

Sirius éloigna Harry en tournant le dos à James.

- N'écoute pas ton père, boy ! Il est complètement dingue.

- Simplement trèèès réaliste, mon cher Padfoot ! La preuve, même ton petit copain t'a reconnu en deux secondes !

- Bon, je commence, leur signala calmement Remus, debout au milieu du salon.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de faire dîner le petit, James se proposa d'aller faire réchauffer le repas que Lily avait préparé à cette occasion. Remus choisit de le suivre à la cuisine et laissa de ce fait Sirius et leur amie en compagnie du bébé. Peter avait fini par les prévenir par poudre de cheminette qu'il ne pourrait pas être des leurs pour le réveillon. Sa mère avait fait une mauvaise chute à cause de la neige et il avait fallu la faire soigner au plus vite. Ainsi, le jeune homme avait préféré ne pas la laisser seule dans cet état pour le réveillon.

- Sirius ?

- Mh ? marmonna le brun en relevant légèrement la tête qu'il avait calée contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Harry, installé sur les genoux de sa mère, s'était assoupi depuis quelques minutes.

- Ca a été, hier ? Je veux dire, avec Remus…

Sirius fit légèrement craquer son cou avant de prendre une position assise plus confortable et de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il à voix basse. Ca n'a pas été une transformation facile…

Il soupira avant de se lever du canapé.

- Pourtant tu étais avec lui ?

- Bien sûr ! lâcha Sirius avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. Excuse-moi.

Lily lui sourit gentiment et serra Harry un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Je pense… Je pense qu'il croit que les gens autour de lui l'abandonnent. Il n'a pas envie de m'en parler, mais c'est le sentiment que cela me donne.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Peter n'est pas venu une seule fois pour la pleine lune. Ca fait plus d'un an. Et puis, James n'en a plus trop l'occasion non plus, sauf que ça, je peux parfaitement le comprendre. Remus aussi, mais dans ces moments-là, il ne contrôle rien.

- Je comprends…, soupira Lily, inquiète.

Tous deux firent silence un moment. Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa, l'air perdu, les flocons qui tombaient toujours. Il en voulait à Peter de ne pas être des leurs en ce soir de Noël. Il n'avait pas été présent quand le jeune homme les avait contacté, occupé avec Harry dans sa chambre, et le regrettait beaucoup. Il était certain que Peter s'était trouvé une excuse, et ce qui l'attristait le plus était qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Son absence se marquait de plus en plus, ces derniers mois, Peter passant rarement du temps en leur compagnie. Et Sirius voyait bien que cela attristait surtout Remus, qui prenait cela pour lui. Il se devait d'en discuter avec James, afin de parvenir à comprendre le comportement de leur ami. Seul, il n'y parvenait pas, et n'osait pas non plus vraiment aborder le sujet avec Remus.

- Sirius ?

La main de Lily se posa sur son épaule. Harry était à présent bien réveillé et calé contre elle.

- Passons une soirée agréable, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que ça fera du bien à Remus.

- Tu as raison, sourit Sirius. Bon, tu crois que les deux cuistos ont fini ?

Lily et lui rejoignirent James et Remus à la cuisine et constatèrent qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir les mets qui composaient le menu du soir.

- On ne fait pas manger Harry avant ? demanda Sirius.

- Si, bien sûr, mais autant se mettre à ça maintenant. Je ne sais pas vous, mais Remus et moi on commence à avoir bien faim, les informa le brun à lunettes.

Une petite heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent autour du repas du réveillon. Remus avait coupée la dinde et servi une part généreuse à chacun de ses amis. Harry, installé dans son transat, jouait avec son mobile sous le regard attentif et amusé de son parrain.

- On pourrait peut-être lui faire goûter ? proposa t-il en indiquant la viande. Ce pauvre gosse, manger un truc en boîte le soir de Noël…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui va, Padfoot. Il a eut droit à une mixture très spéciale ! Tu as bien vu comme il a dévoré, tout à l'heure.

Sirius hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

- Mais tout de même…, marmonna t-il.

- Si tu préfères, tu manges les os et on mixe ta part de dinde pour Harry, hein !

- Ok ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh Padfoot, arrête un peu, fit James en rigolant. Le petit a très bien mangé, et tu ferais bien d'attaquer si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide.

Une fois le plat chaud fini, Sirius informa les trois autres que son filleul dormait à point fermé. Il avait eu beau lui chatouiller le menton, Harry n'avait pas daigné ouvrir les yeux.

- Sirius ! s'offusqua Lily. On ne réveille pas un bébé endormi !

- Comment il va faire pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, alors, ce pauvre gosse ?

- Il les découvrira demain, matin, répondit James avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je vais aller le coucher, dit-il à l'adresse de Lily. Vous n'avez qu'à attaquer le dessert sans moi.

- James ! lança Sirius à voix basse en se précipitant sur son ami. Laisse-moi faire !

Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la chambre du bébé pendant que Remus se levaient pour commencer à débarrasser.

- Sirius, chuchota James. Va aider Remus, ok ? Je me charge de mettre Harry au lit. Je te promets que demain, tu auras tout le temps que tu veux de t'occuper de lui. Ce soir, je suis sûr que tu ferais bien mieux d'être avec Moony, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius s'immobilisa et laissa James avancer seul dans la chambre. Il garda le silence un petit moment, se repassant en esprit les paroles que son ami venait de prononcer, puis finit par laisser le brun seul avec son enfant.

- Reste assise, dit-il à Lily en revenant dans le salon. On s'occupe de ça, et d'apporter le dessert.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, deux plats à la main, et y retrouva Remus, occupé à jeter les restes du repas.

- Hey Moony, sourit-il en déposant les plats sur la table.

- Tu ne voulais pas coucher Harry ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suppose que James se débrouille mieux que moi.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que tu n'aurais pas répondu ça, répondit son petit ami en rigolant un peu.

- Pourquoi ? le questionna Sirius en déposant les assiettes sales dans l'évier.

- Parce que tu adores le taquiner ? proposa Remus.

- Remus ?

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Remus releva un sourcil et s'assit sur un tabouret, croisant les bras sur la table.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sur que je passe une bonne soirée. Vous êtes tous là, c'est la veille de Noël, vous…

- Justement, l'interrompit Sirius, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Nous ne sommes pas tous là.

- Ce n'est pas important, sourit Remus en baissant les yeux.

- Ca, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, déclara le brun en cherchant le regard de son petit ami.

- Sirius… Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Sirius sentit son cœur se contracter mais préféra ne faire mine de rien. Il descendit de son siège et finit de déblayer la table de la cuisine. Remus resta silencieux et immobile pendant les quelques minutes que dura l'opération, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Finalement, il s'approcha de son petit ami et lui prit gentiment la main.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

Sirius serra ses doigts contre les siens.

- C'était presque finit, et puis il reste encore des choses à débarrasser au salon, tu sais.

Remus rigola doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Merci d'être toujours là, avec moi, précisa t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Détachant ses lèvres après quelques longues secondes, Remus encercla le torse de Sirius et plongea son visage dans son épaule.

- Joyeux Noël, Padfoot.

Souriant largement, Sirius répondit à son étreinte et murmura à son tour, tout près de l'oreille de son petit ami :

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Moony.


End file.
